Postie Pete
Postie Pete is a postman who consists of a skull, a blue RPDT cap, and a satchel he carries around in his mouth. He is RuneScape's only known postman. He delivers all of the Postbag from the Hedge letters to their destinations, and ventures into whatever dangerous places he must to get there - although he can never be seen to do this in-game, preferring instead to pop up around locations within RuneScape. He makes a short appearance in A Clockwork Syringe, when players try to enter their POH he leaves a note, which can be used to start the quest. Biography In Postbag from the Hedge 19 it is implied that Postie Pete became a skull after being attacked by a dragon. During a conversation with Lanthus at Castle Wars Postie Pete mentions that he was cursed by a witch. In Postbag from the Hedge 40 it is implied by Mother Mallum that she had momentarily took control of Postie Pete's mind, suggesting that he is in some way alive, in order to write a reply to a postcard. He replaced the internal messaging delivery system of Daemonheim by jamming a spanner into the machine that ran it. He can speak over 1,000 languages including Wyvern, and usually tells a rather weak joke. According to Baba Yaga, Postie Pete's Crafting level is 1. However, this is debatable as in a letter's response, he completed the Lost City quest, which requires level 31 Crafting. Lanthus also says to Postie Pete that he should say hi to the kids for him, this showing that he must have children. It is possible that he is a spy or a scout for the Imperial Guard of Asgarnia because of the conversation players can have with him while at the Bandit Camp, and the conversation he has with Party Pete: "I'm here to see some white knights." He also mentions a "plan" that is very secretive with Noterazzo in his general store. Family tree Locations Postie Pete can be found at the following locations: * Lumbridge castle (talking to the Cook) * Castle Wars lobby * Party Pete's Party Room * Near Pirate Pete at Port Phasmatys * Ardougne Zoo * Varrock Palace Library * Falador East Bank (also wanders south of the Artisans Workshop) * Laughing Miner, a bar in east Keldagrim * Bandit Camp (Wilderness) * Ardougne church * Ice Mountain, near the Oracle * Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight's house in Seers' village * Taverley, next to the player-owned house portal. Dialogue Trivia *If you speak to Postie Pete just as he's about to "head off", the message "Postie Pete is talking to someone - Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?" appears in your chatbox. *Postie Pete carries his mail satchel in his mouth, but his chathead doesn't show that. *When Pete appears nearby, a short jingle will play. *When he appears near Pirate Pete he will be talking like Murray the skull from the Monkey Island game series. Your character 'hints' it by saying "I have a strange feeling of deja vu". *He has a gravestone in the New Varrock graveyard which reads "Postie Pete. He headbutted the bucket. He's got one mandible in the grave. He's skull-rolled off this mortal coil." External links *